


Mick Rory and the Creme Brulee

by laCommunarde



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Food, Pyromania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laCommunarde/pseuds/laCommunarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mick finds out that expensive cooking stores sell blowtorches in packaged sets with kits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mick Rory and the Creme Brulee

One thing that Mick Rory will never tell anyone outside Len and Lisa is that he has a cabinet of little white ramakins. The type one’d expect to see in a Martha Stewart catalog or Kitchen Magazine, not in a warehouse with a chunk of marble resting on two cinderblocks as a kitchen counter. But he had them nonetheless. They were where he’d learned his dessert masterpiece. 

He’d seen a blowtorch in the window of a store. It was after he’d asked Len to help him throw out all his torches, his lighters; he’d even asked him to take his zippo. And so Mick was walking around with a need to start something on fire. Anything really. When he happened upon a store with a blowtorch in packaging on display in the window. He went into the store.

“Good afternoon, sir! How may I help you today?” said a bright, cheery voice in a bright, cheery store filled with bright, cheery things. Though on second glance, some of those things were bright and pointy and looked like they wanted to kill someone.

“How much for the blowtorch?” he asked, nodding in the direction of the window display.

“Oh! It’s sold in the creme brulee set.”

He waited. When there was no immediate answer, he prompted her. “And how much is that?”

“It’s forty five dollars.”

He gaped. 

She winced in sympathy. “I know. I’ll tell you what. Is it your first time shopping with us?” She gave him a hopeful smile.

“Yeah…” He wasn’t sure where this was going, but if she started reaching for the phone, he was bolting, need for a blowtorch or not.

She pulled out a card on a key-ring. “I can use my employee discount if you spend over fifty dollars with us today, and save you twenty dollars. That way, it’ll only cost thirty dollars.”

That seemed more reasonable. “Sure. I’ll take it. What costs five bucks?”

She frowned at him and looked around the store. “Do you know how to make creme brulee?”

He shook his head. “Miss, I don’t know what creme brulee is.”

“It’s a tasty dessert with vanilla, cream, egg and sugar, and you burn the surface of the creme?” She mimed aiming the blowtorch at a blow. He watched, fascinated. “We have it in this cookbook over here” She handed him a cookbook opened to a page. It had rather impressive color photos, including one of a blowtorch being aimed at the dorkiest, little, cylindrical bowls.

“And you aim the blowtorch at it after it’s mixed?”

She nodded. “Yes, that easy.”

He grinned and looked back at the picture. “I’m gonna make it for my buddy tonight.”

 

Which was how, on arriving back to the warehouse from his daily run of the ATMs he’d busted, Len didn’t kill him. 

He saw the blowtorch - Mick had left it on the marble slab on cinderblocks - and said, “Mick.” 

Mick looked up from where he was sitting on the couch.

“What did you light?” Len sighed, closing his eyes.

Mick nodded and got up, crossing the room to the fridge. “Cream, sugar, egg, bit of vanilla.”

Len stared, not comprehending his words.

Mick pulled the concoction out of the fridge and set them on the counter. “Cream, sugar, egg, bit of vanilla,” he repeated. Len approached the counter and Mick put a spoon in front of him. 

“This?” he asked, pointing at one of the dishes. 

“Yes.”

“How do you eat it?”

Mick tapped a little on the surface of one of them and it broke. He spooned it up. “Like this.”

Len repeated. “Like this?”

“Try some.”

Len did. A small smile came over his face. “Alright, Mick. I won’t throw out the blowtorch, provided you only use it on cooking.” He took another bite. “What did you call this again?”


End file.
